Never Mind
by Gwen Fire
Summary: I don't want to be in a relationship. I really don't. But when my twin brother, Sirius, tries to set me up, I refuse. But he doesn't stop. What will happen? I wouldn't want to know... Rated T for use of bad words.
1. Author's Note

**"What is this?" You might be asking.**

**Well, this is the Hogwarts version of 'Gotta Get To Know You.' It might be weird, but that's the point of me. I'm pretty weird.**

**If you don't like my imagination, move on with your life. Don't bother with me.**

**Well, let's start this baby!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I laughed as Nikola was tapping Peter Pettigrew's shoulders.

"Oh, come on, Arin! You stuck your nose in that book for too long." I nudged Arin's shoulder.

"Nicole Black. You should know by now that I'm more concerned about studies, not playing around." She looked up from her book and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Sirius popped his head in and said, "How is my little sister?"

I snorted. "You should know by now that I'm not 'little.' I'm taller than you! And I'm only 16 seconds younger than you. So shut up!"

"Sassy." James said, coming in. "I like it."

"Oi! Now you, James? Come on! Go hit on Lily or something, don't flatter me." I waved him off and he left.

"See, now there's your problem, sis. You have no love life!" Sirius smirked and left.

"Sirius has a point..." Arin started, putting her book down.

"Don't start." I say, playing with James's snitch.

"But it's true!" She protested. "You barely even bother!"

"Of course I don't. They're all unattractive. Besides, I'm not like Sirius, snogging everyone every chance I get! Damn it!" I yell when the snitch decides to follow James.

"You're exactly like Sirius. Quidditch, ranks, detentions," She counted off her fingers.

"But not the love life." I say, getting up to try to leave the train.

"You're not leaving yet." She says grabbing my shoulders.

"But-"

"Who cares if it's the end of the train ride? We need to talk."

"Talk about the most boring topic in the world. Give it up, Willows." I yank her arm off my shoulders and leave.

At the corners of my eyes, though, I saw Arin talking to Sirius, probably forming a plan. I felt Sirius's eyes digging through my chest, trying to find out who my type was. I didn't have one!

Did I?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So, Nicole." Sirius cornered me when I was going to the library. "You need a date to Hogsmade?"

"No." I muttered. "Besides, the Hogsmade trip is in about a month or two. Why do you care now?"

"Because you need help, Nicole." He said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "I'm going to find a lover for you, whether you like it or not."

"STOP!" I yelled. "I DON'T NEED A DATE!"

"Nicole Black." Sirius gritted his teeth. "You're going to have a boyfriend. It's not going to be my fault you're going to come running to me, wanting a lover."

"Why should I?" I asked, shoving him out of my way.

**(pretend this is a line breaker) (duh)**

"Hey." Nikola plopped down on my fourposter bed. "How's studying going?"

"Not that great." I say. "It's only been a week, and I already have Herbology homework."

"Funny." Nikola smirked. "Slughorn is making us study Amortentia, the Loooooove potion, remember? We're also going to make it on Monday."

"If Sirius uses it on me..." I mutter.

"Why would he use it on you?" Nikola asked, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't he your twin?"

"Of course he is." I say, rolling my eyes. "He wants me to find a man to love." Nikola started laughing.

"If it makes you any better," Nikola said, widening her eyes. "My mum said that I can invite a few friends for the holidays. Do you want to come? I mean, I know you live in.. that place..." I shushed her.

"Where do you live?" Arin asked, coming into the dormitory. "I've been sending letters for 2 years now, hoping you would answer. But no, your mum has to answer and say, 'Nicole is on vacation, she'll contact you later.' What the hell is going on, Black?!" She screamed.

"Oi!" I was taken by surprise. "I didn't know you cared so much!"

"Of course I do!" She was nearly in tears at this point.

"Well, I decided to only tell Nikola, because then you would overreact and make me live with you. Do you really think I want to wear cute clothes all the time? No!" I started giggling, imagining myself in a French outfit.

"Of course I wouldn't do that." She dried her eyes with a handkerchief. "Maybe. But still! I need to know!"

"You don't need to, you want to." I reminded her. "Fine, I'll show on vacation."

Arin smiled, but then her smile dropped. "Wait, did you show Nikola it?"

"No!" Nikola laughed. "She refused to show me, but I know what she lives in..." I shushed her again.

"I overheard that Sirius ran away from home in 5th year, with someone else." Arin said, looking at me. "Was that person you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it was me! Who could ever stand my mother?"

"Me." Nikola and Arin said at the same time.

"Shut up." I mutter. "Not you two. You both are purebloods, of course you both can stand my mother."

"But she's really-" Arin started.

"Evil." I finish. "She barely fed me and Sirius. And she thinks we're 'disgraces.'"

"Anyway," Arin said. "It's dinner."

"I'll skip it, thank you very much." I said, moving on to my Poitions book.

"No you won't!" Nikola called, almost out of the dormitory.

I smirked and closed my books. I suddenly shrieked. I realized that Arin was dragging me through the door!

"I can walk!" I smirk.

This was any normal day for me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Monday. The day were we make the Love Potion. Yay.

"Hey, Nicole!" Sirius caught up with me in the hallway on the way to potions. "Watch out today, will you?"

"What for?" I smirked.

"Love potion, remember?"

"Of course I remember."

"A boy might use it on you."

"Why would they?"

"Because. If you weren't my twin, I'd kiss you." He said, dumping his books in my arms.

"You're an idiot, Sirius." I smirked, dropping his books on the ground.

"Don't be that way, Nicole!" He called as I walked farther and farther away from him.

**(pretend this is a line breaker) (Duh)**

Thankfully, no boy decided to pour the Love Potion in my drink during lunch. Whew.

"Hey." A fist bumped into my shoulder. I looked up and saw Chris, a seeker in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He sat next to me and smirked. "So, Sirius botherin' you again? I take care of him." He cracked his knuckles.

"I don't need that today, thank you." I said, laughing.

"Well, I've gotta go. Potions." He got up, but then stopped. "Oh, yeah. Practice at 6 today."

"Ok." I nodded.

He left, catching up with his friends.

"So," Arin slid into the seat next to me.

"Crush?" Nikola slid in the side.

"No!" I exclaimed, trying to get up and leave lunch, but they pulled me back down.

"Come on." Arin had a lovey smile on. "We have different plans." She motioned for a person to come over. I looked over, and I hated myself at that point.

Sirius was coming over, a bottle in his hands, smirking. I should have asked for Chris to stay for a few more minutes.

"Oh, god." I muttered. I looked at my robes, which Arin was gripping onto. I got up quickly, making Arin loose her balance. I looked at my robes again. No hands were there, so I made a break for it.

"Hey!" I heard Sirius yell. I suddenly heard a bunch of footsteps behind me, chasing me.

"Stop!" I heard Nikola yell.

"You won't get away!" Peter lunged for me, but I got out of the way.

I got to the Gryffindor common room, where Remus looked at me in surprise. "Oi!" He yelped, making his scrolls fall everywhere.

I looked behind me, which was a bad mistake. James and Nikola were at my heels, Peter, Sirius, and Arin right behind them.

I ran up the steps, two at a time, to the girls dormitory. I didn't make it there, because James had tackled me once I reached the door. I felt water trickling down my throat.

"There. It's done." Sirius helped me up. "Do you feel any different?"

"No." I smirked. "I feel like we're going to crush practice though. What about you?"

Sirius's face looked surprised, then looked at Peter. "Are you positive that you gave me the Love Potion?" Sirius's voice was calm, but full of rage.

I slung my arm around Sirius's shoulders, and said, "I think he gave you the Lucky Potion. Shall we go to practice? It's already 6."

James laughed and nodded at the same time. "Yes, let's go."

We left Sirius on the stairs, face red and smoke steaming out of his ears.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Whoo!" Arin cheered for our practice.

"Practice is over!" James called, heading toward the ground.

"Hold up!" I say, beating the bugler toward the ground, where Peter barely caught it.

"Nicole Black!" Arin hollered. "Get down here this instinct! A Prefect cannot ignore curfew!"

"But I'm not a Prefect." I say, landing my broom next to her.

"You should be." Nikola said, smirking.

"Why?" I say, running toward the castle. "I'm not a goody two shoes."

"We know you're not." Nikola said, panting after me. "But you look like one."

"I don't look like one!" I call, walking backwards. Then I slam into something.

Or someone.

Professor McGonagall stared down at me, her glare cold as ice.

"Ms. Black." She mused. "Not a surprise. Detention on Saturday for being out after curfew. Is Sirius around? He didn't come yesterday."

"No, but I had practice-" I protested.

"No excuses." She left, waving her wand at a few rats. I had a feeling that I was supposed to be one of them.

"Come on!" Arin called, already at the top of the stairs. I grinned and ran after her.

**(pretend this is a line breaker) (Duh)**

"Detention?" Nikola said, in her pajamas and studying on her bed. "Come on, Nicole, it's only been a week."

"I know." I sighed, laying down on my bed.

"Shut up!" Arin yelled, throwing a pillow at me. I caught it and threw it back it her.

"I'm going to ask James something." I say, throwing my legs off my bed.

"Crush?" Nikola asks, peering over her book.

"No!" I call out after me. "A favor."

I head toward the common room where, no shit, James and Lily Evens were fighting.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I shout over them. "Lily, go back to bed, or I'll wake Arin. And James, I need a favor." Lily grumbled something, but she left. James turned to look at me, his eyes full of hurt.

"What now?" He mumbled. "Don't give love advice."

I giggled. "No, of course not. I want to borrow your cloak."

He smirked and pulled it out of his pocket. "Where are you going?"

"Kitchen." I said, taking the cloak. "I need food."

"I'll come too." James says, getting up. "I need a break from Lily." I laugh.

We put the cloak over each other and were about to get out, but then I called out, "Wait!" I got out of the cloak and ran to get something.

When I came back down, I heard him mutter, "Really? Now?" I smirked as I dragged mine and James's brooms behind me.

"Let's go." I mounted my broom, and he mounted his. I had to resist the urge to whoop.

"Down there." James pointed toward the ground and we zoomed toward the painting. I tickled the pear and James pulled the knob that appeared.

"Ms. Black, Mr. Potter." A house elf named Nora squeaked. "How will Nora serve you today?"

"A hot chocolate please." James said, pulling up a chair for me and himself.

"Pumpkin pie. With a little sugar on top." I said.

"Love, I think you have an obsession with pumpkin items." James laughed.

"Of course." I giggled. "It's traditional!"

"Have you ever tried anything else instead of pumpkin juice?" James asked, his eyes trying to be serious.

"Only for parties." I said, reaching for my pumpkin pie.

"Nora," James called out. "Can you get me a bottle of fire whiskey?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter." Nora came waddling back with a bottle.

"I like the color red and all," I say, scooting my chair farther and farther away from James. "But I think I'll pass up this opportunity."

James laughed and gave me the bottle. "Come on, give it a taste test."

I took the bottle and took a sip. It was, like it's name, fiery, but it was surprisingly good. Soon enough, I drained the entire bottle.

"Oi!" James yelped, looking inside the bottle. "You didn't even save any for me!" I laughed.

Nora came up to us and timidly said, "It's about to be 2. Would you like to stay a little longer?"

I eyed James and he said, "No, I think we should be going now. Let's go, Nicole." He picked up my broom and handed it to me. "Thanks, Nicole, for this sorrowful night."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Sorrowful?"

"For me, yes." James draped the cloak around me and we mounted our brooms. "But you made this night better."

I smiled as we neared the fat lady. Once we were inside, I side hugged him. "But no loving!" I call, running up the stairs. "Or Sirius will have your head!" He laughed as he ran after me.

Once I opened the door to my dormitory, Arin grabbed my ear.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I screamed in surprise. Nikola flipped me and I landed on my bed.

"Spill." Arin demanded.

I sigh. This was going to be a long night, and I barely had an hour of sleep!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So," Nikola said after I explained everything. "Do you like James?"

"No!" I yell, trying to cover my face with my pillow. "Get out! I need sleep!"

"Rude." Arin muttered.

"Come on," Nikola chided. "It's 4 in the mourning. Of course Nicole wants to sleep."

"Finally!" I yell, pulling up my covers so that Nikola fell off my bed. Nikola smirked.

**(pretend this is a line breaker) (Duh)**

As I was going down to breakfast, Sirius grabbed my shoulder and glared at me.

"What did you do last night?" He growled.

I roll my eyes. "Something."

"I heard yelling."

"That was not me!" I protested. "That was James and Lily! Then me and James went to the kitchen."

"Snogging?"

"No."

"Shagging?"

"Ew, no!" I yell, smacking his face.

"Then he did something." He turned around and hollered, "Oi, James!"

James nodded and jogged toward us. "What do you ne-" He yelped as Sirius started punching him.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do. To. My. SISTER?!" Sirius said the words after each punch.

"Nothing!" James managed to say. "I only showed her whiskey!"

"Whiskey?" Sirius turned toward me. "Were you drunk last night?!"

"What?" I smirked, leaning my shoulder toward the wall.

He started raging. "What the HELL? Mum and Dad thought you were going to be the goody two shoes of the family, and they made me think so too! How are they going to react when they find out that you're going to be drunk all the time?!"

"Which is why I'm not a 'goody two shoes.' I'm probably the exact opposite." I said. "Now, _Avis!_" I pointed my wand toward Sirius, and a flock of red birds started attacked him.

"Now," I say. "Think twice before insulting me or hurting your best friend." I pointed toward James, who had a small cut under his eye.

"I should go to the infirmary." He managed to say and ran off.

"Bye!" I call after him. Now, time for breakfast.

**(pretend that this is a line breaker) (Duh)**

"Nicole," Arin nudged my arm.

"Wha?" I asked with a snort. Professor Slughorn was leaning over my desk, studying me.

"You finally woke up." He folded his arms. In the back round, Chris did a funnier impression of Slughorn, so I started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Slughorn turned around.

"Oh, nothing." I say, scruffing up my hair. "Do I get detention?"

"One more time, then you get detention." Slughorn dismissed the class. "No homework!"

"Well," Chris started walking next to me. "You slept through the entire class. Impressive."

"Is that all you can say?" I laugh. "I've done this about 1,000 times before, and you've never noticed?"

"Nah," He laughed. "I was probably sleeping myself."

I felt a hand smoothing out my hair. Then I felt a tug.

"Ow!" I cried.

"Your hair is more scruffier than unseal." Nikola complained. "Come on, we're going to straighten out your hair."

"Hey!" I cried out when Nikola started dragging me up the stairs.

"Wait, Nicole!" Chris ran after me.

"Does it look like I'm walking?" I growled.

He chuckled, then said, "Practice at 8."

"But we practiced on Friday!" I protested.

"Hey, I don't make up the practices." Chris put up his hands.

I sighed. "Fine."

Chris suddenly looked nervous. I raised an eyebrow. "Can I ask you something?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Yes?" I got more and more suspicious.

"Wanna go to-" He stopped because Nikola by now was listening. "Actually, I'll ask later. See you at practice!" He ran off, his buddies being confused. I was confused also.

"What did he want to ask?" Nikola asked innocently.

I started to rage at this point. "What the FUCK, Nikola?!" I ripped her hand off my robes. "He was about to ask me, but of course you had to butt your head in and listen!"

"Nicole, your eyes-" Nikola was pointing out my eyes.

"I don't care at this point!" I yell. "You, Nikola Povic, are a traitor!" I burst in tears and I run. I don't care where, but I run.

When I open my eyes, I see myself in the girls bathroom. I lock myself in a stall and cry.

I should probably explain my eyes. They're dark brown, like a deers, but whenever I get mad or I'm shooting spells, my eyes turn into a stormy gray. Sirius's eyes are naturally gray, that lucky toad. I, of course, have to be the weirdest one in wizard history and have color shifting eyes. It's not fair!

I hear soft cries suddenly. Then I hear a scream. A piercing scream. I unlock my stall and I find Moaning Myrtle looking at me.

"Sorry," Her ghostly voice said. "There was something in the sink."

I do a hollow laugh. "Let me see." I look down, and I look back at Myrtle. "There's-"

I suddenly scream. My arm was becoming stone! "Myrtle, get someone! Plea-"

The last thing I saw was Myrtle rushing out of the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ugh." I groaned, fluttering my eyes open.

"Well," A voice laughed. "You missed the Hodmeade trip."

"What?!" I shriek. "But-"

"Knew you would fall for that." Chris came into view. "It's not for another week."

"Whew." I sigh, laying back down on the bed.

"Ok," I heard Sirius come in, with voices in the backround. "Chris, out! I need to talk with my lil sis."

I groaned. "I'm not little." Someone slapped me. My vision came into focus and I saw Arin. "Ow." I said with no expression. Nikola rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing too serious." I claim. "I only turned into stone. Who's going to care about me, or that matter?"

"Us." Everyone said.

"Anyway," I say, throwing my feet off the bed. "I'm hungry, so, let's go to breakfast. Lunch. Dinner?"

"Dinner." Nikola stifles a giggle. "Everyone else ate, except for me. Let's go."

"Nicole." Sirius growls. "You're. Not going. Anywhere!" He changes into a black dog and attempts to attack me. Unfortunately for him, I knew how to change also. I change into a gray wolf. He plants a scratch on my leg. I strike back with a bite to his neck.

"Hey!" Arin yells. "Break it up, both of you!"

Sirius changes back quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ow." He mutters, glaring at me. I take the safe route and change in the hallway.

"Now," I say triumphantly. "Can I eat?" Everyone nods, and I run down the stairs.

Once I got to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, I started shoving mashed potatoes and steak in my mouth.

"What the?" Nikola stared at me, eating her food slowly.

"Don't judge me." I say with my mouth full. "I haven't eaten in, what, 5 weeks?"

"4 weeks." Arin had the courage to correct me.

I glare at her. "Shut up." I gulp down my pumpkin juice and I jump out of my seat.

"Where are you going?" James called after me.

"Going to beat a bulger." I call over my shoulder. "On my broom."

"Yeah, that reminds me." James looked toward the other players. "Practice, now!" Thundering feet ran after me.

"Race you outside!" Sirius decided to challenge me.

"You're on!" I smirk. "_Accio_!" I yell, and my broom comes zooming toward me. I jump on just as the broom was about to pass me. "See you outside!" I mocked Sirius.

"Hey, no fair, that's cheating!" He yelled after me.

"This is the wizarding world." I reminded him. "Nothing is fair." He scowls.

**(pretend this is a line breaker) (Duh)**

"How are you sweating?" I laugh. Everyone has beads of sweat on their foreheads. Even Arin, who doesn't even play Quiddetch.

"Shut up." Nikola rolls her eyes and pushes me off the common room couch.

"Hey!" I complain. "That's my seat, all day, every day!"

"Not today."

I growl and shake my fist at her.

"Ok, who has dates for Hogsmade?" Sirius wriggles his eyebrows at me. It's like he was trying to torture me.

"I have one." Arin piped up. I raised my eyebrow. It wasn't like Arin to have a date. Ever.

"Never." I say proudly. Sirius scowled at me. "Stop scowling, dear brother, or you'll stay like that forever."

"Not yet." Nikola sighs.

"Speaking of which," Remus started to get up. "Want to go to Hogsmade with me, Nikola?" Nikola squealed.

"Yes!" She looked at me. "If it's ok."

"Why would I care?" I ask. She shrugged.

"I've got a date." Sirius said.

"Of course you do, Sirius, you always have a girl to snog every week." I punched him in the arm.

"Lily finally agreed to go with me." James pumped his fist.

"Really?" I widened my eyes. "That's impressive, considering the fact that you act like Snape. I think you tried to like Potions just for Lily." James blushed.

"Shut up." He muttered.

There was a long silence until Arin said, "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep."

"Same here."

"Good idea."

"Let's go."

**(pretend this is a line breaker) (Duh)**

A knock banged through the girls' dormitory. I groggily got up to answer it.

"Nicole," James looked out of breath. "I was hoping you would answer. I need to show you something. Come on." Before I could protest, James threw the invisibility cloak over us and pulled me toward the empty classes.

"I was going to the kitchens, and I heard something in one of the rooms. I came to take a look, and I saw something that you might want to see." He opened the door, and I had clamp my hand over my mouth to not yell.

There were robes everywhere, and in the middle of them, with only panties on, there was Arin and Sirius, passed out on the ground.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

James tried to hold me back from killing them.

"You're not going to do that." He chuckled nervously. "Right?"

I nodded my head and ran out of the invisibility cloak. I took out my wand and toward Arin, "_Accetus._" And toward Sirius, "_Agitantus._"

"What did you do?" James asked once I ran back into the invisibility cloak.

"Something." I reply, not sorry at all for what happened.

**(pretend this is a line breaker) (Duh)**

Sirius tapped my shoulder as we were going down to breakfast. "Is anyone behind me?"

"No, why?" I ask, trying to be casual.

"Because." He said, turning around every five seconds. "I feel like someone is following me. Right. Now."

"You wish." I walk off next to Arin.

"Hey." She says, walking around with a book.

"You're going to crash into something." I roll my eyes. "Come on, breakfast."

When we get down into the Great Hall, Arin panics.

"Why does everything taste like vinegar?" She panics. "Even the pumpkin juice!"

"Hold your nose." Nikola tries not to giggle. "Then eat. It helps."

"How?!"

"It's physics to muggles." I say, putting my feet on an empty spot next to me. "Do I look like a muggle to you?"

Arin tries it, then relaxes. "Good." Me and Nikola crack up.

"It's Saturday, what do we do?" Nikola asks.

"Well, I know people will kill me today. I have detention with McGonnagal." I count off my fingers. "I pretty much have an entire schedule." Arin giggles and Nikola snorts.

"It's like you have detention every day." Nikola smirks.

"Who's going to kill you?" Arin asks.

I grin. "You'll find out soon. Soon."

**(pretend this is a line breaker) (Duh)**

I shriek for a second. I'm on my fourposter bed and someone grabbed my shoulder. Hard.

"What did you do to us?" Sirius asked, trying to be calm.

"To who?" I ask, getting annoyed.

"To us, me and Sirius." Arin butts into the conversation.

"Why would you think I would do that?" I ask, prying Sirius's hands off my shoulders.

"Who else?" Sirius pulled my hair. I yelped.

"Why not James?"

"So James was part of it." Arin slapped me.

"He was there, but I did the hexes." I slap her back.

"So you admit it." Sirius punched my back. "You did do... Whatever you did."

"You," Pointing at Sirius, "Are supposed to feel like you're being followed everywhere. And you," Pointing at Arin, "Are supposed taste vinegar whenever you eat or drink."

"When did you find time to do that?" Arin asked.

"At 2 in the mourning." I imitated a vomiting motion. "When you guys were in the empty classroom, having..." I pretended to pass out.

"What?!" Arin shrieked.

"You'll pay for this, Nicole." Sirius growled.

"But-" They left the girls' dormitory. "James found you guys, not me." I muttered. At least I got revenge for my best friend and my brother having... I don't speak the word.

**Is this chapter good enough for you guys.**

**Sorry if last chapter was a bit too dirty for you young ones... At least this chapter is a bit better!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Gwen**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I haven't talked with Sirius in months. He's been ignoring me, not even calling to me in games.

"Vacation," Nikola popped up next to me like she usually does. "Are you going to show me the... Thing?"

"It's already Christmas." Arin sighed, clutching her books. "You promised."

"I know I did." I say, dropping my trunk on my bed. "That's why I'm going to show you. If your parents say yes."

"I already told my parents," Nikola started. "And they said yes."

"Same here!" Arin helped me pack up.

"Damn it." I muttered. "I thought your parents would say no. You must be warned, it's a long trip."

"From where?" Arin asked, putting my books in. "Diagon Alley?"

I smiled. "From everywhere."

**(pretend this is a line breaker) (Duh)**

After a few hours, we left the train.

"Hey, Nicole," Chris popped up next to me.

"Hey." I answer, pulling my trunk with Nikola and Arin behind me. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much." Chris did his side grin. "Where are you going for Christmas?"

"Home." I reply, not bothering to correct him when he thought I was going to my parents' house. Never going back there! "Come on, Arin, Nikola. It's a long journey."

"How are we going to get there?" Nikola asked, looking around to see if Chris left.

"My special, and only, talent." I take out our trips. "Brooms."

"But," Arin tried to make up an excuse. "I don't know how to fly."

"Come on, Arin," I nudge her. "Haven't you learned anything from First Year?"

"Nothing." She laughs, and I laugh with her. "I never paid attention to Mr. Smithson." I laugh even harder.

"Oh, come on." Nikola complained. "Can't we go already?"

"Arin," I toss her a slow broom. "Here, have this one so you don't have to go as quick as us Quidditch players. Nikola, you have yours?" She tosses hers, and catches it.

"Let's go." Nikola grinned her wide grin.

**(pretend this is a line breaker) (Duh)**

"Welcome," I spread my arms as I enter. "To my home."

After a long silence, Arin finally realized, "It's a cave."

"Yeah." I roll my eyes at her stupidity. "What did you expect, a tree house? Only Sirius has a house of his own. Me? I personally don't care."

Suddenly, a black owl flew in. I read the letter quickly and shooed the owl off.

"Stupid Sirius." I mutter angrily. "Thinking he could bribe me so easily." I ripped up the paper and threw them into the pile of papers nearby.

"How many letters are those?" Arin read a few pieces. "Are they all from Sirius?"

"Yeah." I nod my head. "He wants me to live with him, like siblings should. As if!"

"I wouldn't mind." Arin's eyes sparkled.

"You're Sirius's girlfriend, for gods' sake!" I yell. "All you guys do is snog each other!"

"Wow." Nikola muttered. "These are a lot of letters."

Suddenly, a owl with brown feathers came in. I took it and widened my eyes.

"What?" Arin stood up.

"What is it?" Nikola skipped over to me.

"James proposed to Lily Evens." I breathed. "Their wedding is a few days after graduation!"

***Gasp***

**Nicole's home+The tiniest argument+JAMES POTTER AND LILY EVENS WEDDING**

**I'm just dieing with happiness. Now I'm just looking for a lover for Nicole...**

**Rate and love and stuff!**

**~Gwen**


End file.
